bleach_rpfandomcom-20200223-history
Chrysanths
Chrysanths is a disturbed Arrancar of Las Noches she goes by the nickname Cry. (NPC) Appearance Chrysanths looks to be somewhere in her early to mid-teens. She is typically seen wearing dresses in a punk-gothic Lolita style, though she has been seen several times in her school uniform. She has purple-blue hair spiked up in a punk style and dark blue eyes, which change to amber depending on her mood. She has rather pale skin and weighs about 100 pounds standing at 5”6. Personality Chrysanths is a deranged-immature girl with a hunger for power and obsession with death and destruction. She has no interest in making friends or trying to get along with people, instead she enjoys tormenting and playing games. Her idea of playfulness is twisted and sickening, as she attempts to desensitize and make light of death and chaos. She often calls herself the '''Mastermind of Madness' ''and actually enjoys when people call her crazy, taking it as a complement. She isn’t a loving creature and finds pleasure in making people around her suffer in the most disturbing of ways. If her own life were hanging on by a thread and she was in the most horrific pain she would be bathed in euphoria most likely laughing hysterically. She is specifically known for having a loud and obnoxious laugh that she has a habit of letting out. When things get too serious she will get bored and will try and liven things up herself so that she is always entertained. She absolutely hates serious people, often referring to them as “Kill-joys!” Chrysanths has a particular fascination with gore, finding true pleasure ripping people apart and playing in their guts; meaningless slaughter is just another one of her 'games'. She will even walk around with blood all over her after dissecting her victims. Chrysanths has absolutely no feelings of empathy, making her immune to moral and rational thinking. She doesn’t care about any notion of innocence; everyone is the same in her eyes, this quality making her extremely unpredictable and dangerous. Chrysanths will often spend time playing in the world of the living, tormenting and creating chaos for the humans. She has an extreme jealousy for humans, as her own life as a human was cut short. This may have an astounding connection with how she acts, however she would never admit this out loud. Instead Chrysanths seeks out power to make up for her envy, wanting nothing more than to become more powerful so she can increase her destructive capabilities. Chrysanths hates Shinigami, finding each and every one of them to be useless creatures with no room for growth. She doesn’t mind making enemies, especially people who disrespect her ideals. She finds happy go lucky caring Arrancar who try to subdue their destructive natures to be absolute trash; the filthiest of the filth in Hueco Mundo. Chrysanths also has a tendency to fake emotions, doing this to make fun of people that show emotions. If she sees that someone is sad she will cry and display what looks to be a perfect display of sadness before laughing to hurt the person’s feelings. History Life as an Adjuchas WIP - - - - - Powers and Abilities Stuff. If you have enough Hohō for Shunpo, write it, and also if you are able to use Cero. Zanpakutō (name) Describe your Zanpakutou. Resurrección: Cry transforms into tens of thousands of paper sheets in Res, only one of the paper sheets containing her actual life-force. The single paper that is Cry is shaped like a human body. Despite looking like a flimsy piece of paper, Cry has a face that can surface with eyes and a mouth, but she only reveals this if she absolutely must, normally she just blends in with the rest of the paper. Her Res is connected to a single ability that allows her to dodge every 2 turns. Cry can only gain her stat modifications from Res while the ability is being used. While it is on Cooldown she cannot be in Resurrección or use abilities that require Resurrección. Release command: Koe (越え Transcend) Kami Kyōshū (紙強襲 Paper Assault) Base Yomiko44.jpg|Paper being using to defend. Yomiko2.jpg|Paper being used to attack. She can use this ability to dissolve pieces of her body at a time to attack her opponents from a distance. She forms the paper into different origami constructs which in turn are used to attack or defend with. Each paper sheet is infused with her Sei; one must have a stat higher than her Sei by 3 to completely destroy the constructs she creates. She must release a mild amount of Reiatsu at all times to maintain her constructs also keep in mind that pieces of her body will be missing while using this ability which could be a weakness depending on what part of her body is missing.This ability can be chained with“Kami Kyōki (紙狂気 'Paper Madness")” allowing her to attack or shape her body into constructs during the dodging phase of the ability. Kami Kyōki (紙狂気 'Paper Madness") Res Konanor0.jpg|Full paper transformation. Konan-naruto-shippuuden-19108637-1280-720.jpg|Example of full paper transformation for evading. Snmhost zps5b84a262.gif|Full paper transformation example. (Click for animation) Sachiko Ever After.jpg|The peice of paper containing Cry's life-force; it is essentially her Res form. This is Cry’s primary ability and allows her to use her other abilities. Upon entering Resurrección form Cry transforms her entire body into tens of thousands of paper sheets. She uses this ability to dodge an opponent’s attack completely. The dodge lasts one turn and has a 2 turn Cooldown. The dodge is seemingly absolute however there is a single piece of paper within the thousands of paper sheets that contains Cry’s life force, if the ability is aimed at the uniquely shaped piece of paper it would still land regardless of the dodge, she would also be briefly stunned. This ability can be chained with her other abilities. Keep note that Cry can only maintain Res form during the dodge turn, she slips out of her Res state while this ability is on Cooldown. (Ability 3 name) Describe your third ability. (Ability 4 name) Describe your first ability. (Ability 5 name) Describe your second ability. (Ability 6 name) Describe your third ability. Statistics Trivia Optional. Quotes Optional. Category:Arrancar Category:Las Noches